<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small, but still energetic by Anonymouskeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490098">Small, but still energetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper'>Anonymouskeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsider Points of View [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental meeting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Idols, Minor injury as plot point, POV Outsider, Team Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Namjoon runs into Bang Chan in the hallways of the event venue, he was glad for the break in boredom that was award shows. He ends up very much enjoying his conversation with the leader of Stray Kids and his meeting with the rest of the group. </p><p>(A story of Namjoon’s interaction with Chan, featuring Felix and Taehyung as secondary characters and Stray Kids ensemble as supporting cast. An outsider point of view (Namjoon) of Stray Kids.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix, Bangtan Boys Ensemble &amp; Stray Kids Ensemble, Kim Namjoon &amp; Kim Taehyung, Stray Kids &amp; Stray Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsider Points of View [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small, but still energetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone. This is my first Kpop fic, but I’m pretty happy with it. I read a fic a while ago where Namjoon ran into WayV at the end of the MAMA awards and loved it, which gave me inspiration for this story. I was further inspired by a video on youtube about how short Stray Kids were in comparison to a number of other idols, which mainly gave inspiration for the humour of this story. At least, I hope this story comes across as humorous.<br/>This is a fictional meeting between members of BTS and Stray Kids, at the end of an unspecified award show. The timing is kind of nebulous, but overall its the 2019 series of award shows.<br/>I also want to point out that this is an entirely fictional meeting and whilst I tried to keep the information used correct to a point - at least to what I could find on the internet - it might be incorrect. Also, characterisation is likely to be off - my portrayal of Namjoon in particular is probably OOC, but done mainly for the humour or fluff factor.<br/>Ok, thats it. I hope you all enjoy reading this and please let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd always had mixed feelings about award shows. On one hand, they were a good opportunity to promote themselves for the upcoming year and it was always rewarding to be acknowledged for their hard work. Plus, watching all the new artists out there was always interesting. On the other hand, they were long, pretty boring and highly controlled - apart from their performance and getting up to recieve any awards, which was nerve wracking in itself, they were required to sit there for hours, filmed by too many cameras to count, cameras that they had no control over.</p><p>As Namjoon meandered down the hallway towards their coveted green room - there were definitely perks to being world famous - to take care of a few final preparations before final goodbyes and any last-minute interviews, after which they could go home, he pondered to himself that award shows were also a great way to see friends in the industry that he rarely got to see otherwise. He'd even managed to catch Jackson earlier, which was always an experience, one he wished he could get more often. He was shaken out of his thoughts of all the idols he'd managed to at least slightly catch up with when someone runs into him.</p><p>He blinks, looking down. And continuing to look down.</p><p>"Oh my goodness."</p><p>Namjoon finds himself startled by the English words, said with an odd accent - definitely not American, in any case.</p><p>"Oh, Sunbae-nim." The boy stumbles over his words, paling - although if he's honest with himself, its hard to tell on the boys already pale skin - and quickly dips into a bow. Namjoon hopes his answering smile isn't too confused, although he has little hope. The younger idol - for that's who he must be - is passingly familiar and has to be around Jungkook's age. He's definitely not any older.</p><p>"Ah, that's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going either." He smiles easily, quite glad for the interruption. It's always a good feeling to meet the younger, newer artists. Plus, this is a nice change from the boredom of award shows, even if it did come at the end.</p><p>"Sunbae-nim..." The younger idol trails off, not seeming to quite know what to say. The phone in his hand beeps and he quickly looks down to it, brows furrowed.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Namjoon asks, feeling a stirring of concern. He blinks to himself for a second longer before continuing, "I'm sorry, I can't remember your name?" It's true; he has an impression of a name, but he can't for the life of him remember - he's not got the best memory for these things.</p><p>"Ah, I'm Bang Chan, from Stray Kids." The boy - Chan - bows again in greeting, still clutching his phone. "It's good to meet you, Sunbae-nim."</p><p>Namjoon can't help his smile now. Stray Kids - that's JYP's newest boy-group, although they can't quite be considered rookies anymore. He opens his mouth, ready to say something else, although his brain hadn't quite decided what he was going to say yet, when they were interrupted.</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>Namjoon turns around, thinking the deep voice is Taehyung catching up to him from his own chat with a small group of idols he knew from...somewhere. Namjoon found it impossible to keep up with Taehyung's friends, he made them so eassily.</p><p>It wasn't Taehyung. Namjoon had to stop, head tilting in surprise at what he was seeing. As the newcomer drew nearer, Namjoon just couldn't connect the ridiculously deep voice to the visage in front of him. Apparently Chan could, though.</p><p>"Felix!" The younger idol called, stepping around Namjoon and holding an arm out. 'Felix' didn't spare Namjoon a a glance as he threw himself into what was - presumably - his older member's arms.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Chan asked. Namjoon was again surprised to hear it being asked in English.</p><p>'Felix' didn't answer straight away, finally having noticed Namjoon.</p><p>"Sunbae-nim!" The even younger boy bowed, accidentally dragging Chan with him.</p><p>"Ah, that's alright." He flapped his hands at them, instantly regretting it, and replying automatically in English. He rarely got to practice speaking English when he was in Korea and it was always interesting to see how proficient the younger idols were at speaking the foreign language; groups were focusing on learning it so much more nowadays than when he had debuted. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>They both look slightly surprised, although whether its by the English or the concern, he's unsure. He hopes its the English - he always tries his best to be warm to other groups.</p><p>"Ah, Sunbae-nim..." The youngest boy seems to hesitate, looking back at Chan. Namjoon's brain is starting to hurt, slightly from the transitions between Korean and English that he's never really had to deal with before, but mainly from trying to connect the amazingly deep voice to the nearly angelic look of the boy. When Namjoon is still trying to wrap his tired head around the dichotomy, 'Felix' seems to make up his mind. "Ah, one of our members had an accident on the stage and we're just getting him checked out." The explanation comes in English, again. He has the same accent as Chan, although Namjoon still can't place it.</p><p>"Oh no, is he alright? I haven't heard anything about an injury.." He trails off, trying to think. Usually, any rumours of injury spreads throughout the artists like wild-fire, but he's sure he hasn't heard anything about this. He's knocked out of his thoughts to the sight of Chan rolling his eyes.</p><p>"That's probably because he didn't say anything until he collapsed on the way out of our final interview." Namjoon was slightly surprised at the blatant exasperation in Chan's voice. This early on in BTS's career, Namjoon had majorly panicked for days whenever a member injured themselves, especially in something as busy and important as award season. Chan didn't seem nearly as worried as he'd expect. None-the-less, Namjoon tries to commiserate.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that. My members always try to hide injuries, too." He tries to commiserate. Chan rolls his eyes again, shooting 'Felix' a pointed look. Namjoon known exactly what that means and chuckles lightly.</p><p>"You can't say anything, Channie-hyung, your just as bad as the rest of us. We all got it from you." 'Felix' sing-songs and Namjoon can't help but chuckle again. They had all seemed to pass certain characteristics onto Jungkook, too. It's almost inevitable when there are members who are quite a bit younger. He wonders where Chan falls in the age group of Stray Kids, although it seems like he must be one of the eldest, at least.</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>Before any of them can continue, they're interrupted yet again by a deep voice, although this time Namjoon isn't blindsided by one of Chan's members and it is actually Taehyung.</p><p>"Hyung, why are you just in the hallway?" His mischievous member asks, coming to drape himself over Namjoon's back. He does a double-take when he catches sight of the Stray Kids members in front of Namjoon. "Oh, you're Stray Kids, right? It's nice to meet you, I'm Taehyung. Call me hyung." He immediately offers, smile obvious in his voice. Namjoon can't help but feel a bit jealous of how easy-going Taehyung is around other people. And also his ability to remember people they've only seen or met in passing.</p><p>"Ah, um, Taehyung-hyung," Chan almost stumbles over the familiar honorific, although it could also be due to the change to Korean from the English they'd been communicating in so far. "We're Stray Kids, yes. I'm Chan, the leader, and this is Felix." Chan introduces. Namjoon smiles - he'd thought that Chan must be their leader and it was good to get confirmation of the younger boys name. He hadn't been sure, mainly due to the English nature of the name, which, whilst not uncommon, was quite often a stage name and not something used during introductions like this.</p><p>"So why are we just standing around in the hallway?" Taehyung asks cheerfully, moving to drape himself over Namjoon in a way that he could prop his chin on the taller's shoulder.</p><p>"Ah, I ran into Chan here and we were just talking." Namjoon explains.</p><p>"One of my members was injured earlier and I was just on my way to find him when I bumped into Namjoon-sunbae-nim." Chan explains further.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep you." Namjoon apologises, instantly feeling a bit guilty. He'd hate to be kept away from an injured member.</p><p>"Oh no, its fine." Chan waves a hand dismissively. Namjoon can't help but raise an eyebrow and he can see Taehyung do the same. Such behaviour is unusual and not a great sign in a leader of a group. Its the same sort of feeling he got from Chan's lack of concern when he'd first mentioned the injury. He hopes its not a sign of Chan's ability as leader; Namjoon holds out hope, especially since Felix is still clinging to Chan and they are obviously close.</p><p>Both Chan and Felix seem to notice their concerned expressions. Felix giggles and Chan blushes, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head awkwardly.</p><p>"Ah, not that I don't care, but if Felix is here then the rest are on their way too." Chan explains. Felix nods in agreement.</p><p>"They were just arguing about who was going to carry hyung and I ran ahead to get you, since you're really the only one that can carry him all the way to the car." Felix says matter-of-factly. Chan sighs.</p><p>"You've made Binnie carry him, haven't you?" He asks, resigned. Namjoon smiles, slightly confused but entertained none-the-less. Group dynamics are always interesting, especially when they appear quite different from how his own group operates.</p><p>Felix tries his best to look innocent, although his grin kind of ruins the effect. Namjoon can feel Taehyung snickering, although he's impressed that he can't hear it.</p><p>"Felix! Minho's going to crush him!" Chan pauses, leaving just enough time for Namjoon to start feeling concern again. "Probably on purpose!" Felix snorts and immediately raises a hand to cover his mouth and nose, blushing, shooting an embarrassed look at them. Namjoon does his best not to smile at the cuteness and embarrass him further.</p><p>"I mean," Felix seems to overcome the embarrassment to argue his case for tricking this 'Binnie' into carrying, presumably, 'Minho'. "We haven't told any managers about it yet, so none of them could carry him. Innie's a baby, so he's exempt. Hyunjin's a twig, Seungmin's more likely to drop him on purpose and Sungie's most likely to go along with any trouble-making." He seems proud of his reasoning.</p><p>Chan doesn't look impressed.</p><p>"Innie would be able to carry him better than Changbin. Seungmin wouldn't dare drop him. Hyunjin could...probably manage it." Chan doesn't sound too sure here. "I'll allow the argument against Jisung. We'd probably have to spend all evening looking for them..." He sounds exasperated again. Namjoon is finding this insight into another group's dynamic fascinating, as well as highly entertaining. "And what about you?!" Chan points at Felix, who once again tries to look innocent. "You could probably carry him. You'd be a better choice than Hyunjin, at least."</p><p>Felix only sniffs in response. Chan rolls his eyes and seems to catch sight of Namjoon and Taehyung looking at them, amused. He blushes and once again rubs the back of his head awkwardly.</p><p>"Ah, Sunbae-nim's, I'm sorry about any trouble." He bows in apology. Namjoon is quick to wave it off.</p><p>"Honestly, it's no trouble, Chan-ssi. Its always worrying to hear about an injury, I'm glad that it sounds like he'll be alright."</p><p>Felix nods at the implied question.</p><p>"Hyung was right." Felix informs them, although its directed at Chan. "It was just a sprain, although the medic said he should stay off it for at least the next few days and if he's still having loads of trouble putting weight on it tomorrow he should go and get an x-ray." Chan nods, relief apparent on his features. Namjoon finds it slightly heart-warming, especially as a contrast to the exasperation he'd displayed earlier. Although he'd obviously trusted Felix to tell him straight away if there was something wrong, it's always nice to hear the full story. Namjoon knows this from experience and sends Taehyung a playful glare at the thought. His second youngest member seems to know what he's thinking and sends him a signature smile in response. Namjoon melts.</p><p>"That's good news." Namjoon enthuses, slightly awkwardly, but wanting to reassure as a senior should.</p><p>"Yeah." Chan sighs with a smile. "He can take it easy, we don't have anything urgent until next week."</p><p>"That's good, I know this time of year can be hectic."</p><p>Chan nods, finally shifting to wrap his arm around Felix's shoulders.</p><p>"The main issue will be keeping him still." The younger leader admits ruefully. Since he doesn't seem in a hurry to find his other members, obviously trusting them to find him, Namjoon is happy to continue the conversation. He really does enjoy talking to junior idols.</p><p>"Ah, its always difficult for an idol to take it easy." Namjoon had never had much trouble with taking time off when necessary, although admittedly he could do a lot of his work sat down, so it was never much trouble staying sat down. He knows how difficult other people find it though, and had, a number of times, had to supervise Hoseok or Jungkook, in particular, to make sure they stayed still when injured.</p><p>"We've all inherited Channie-hyung's work ethic." Felix informs them cheerfully, although there's still a shy blush on his cheeks and he's talking very formally. Namjoon feels very endeared. Chan's starting to blush, too, although he also rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Felix, seriously," Chan complains quietly. "Minho was already ridiculous, he didn't get that from me." Felix rolls his eyes again.</p><p>"You've only made it worse though." He argued.</p><p>"Ahh, follow the leader." Taehyung grins playfully. Namjoon heaves a sigh, although he's also smiling.</p><p>"Its always difficult to encourage members to do one thing whilst you do another." Namjoon shares with Chan. "Especially with younger members. I'm lucky to have members older than me to be hypocrites, too." He says playfully. Chan smiles back at him, a pleased look on his face. Namjoon's ego insists its because he's happy to be sharing stories with an older, famous group.</p><p>"I'm the oldest as well as the leader." Chan shares. Taehyung looks up from where he'd been making funny faces at Felix, doing very well at relaxing the youngest boy in the hallway, when Chan reveals this.</p><p>"How old are you?" He asks.</p><p>"Tae..." Namjoon sighs. Tact; Taehyung has not heard of it.</p><p>"Ah, I was born in 1997." Chan reveals.</p><p>"Aw, your Kookie's age." Taehyung coos.</p><p>"Felix was born in 2000" Chan continues.</p><p>"Oh, you're so young." Namjoon blinks. Meeting idols this young, especially idols that aren't even rookies anymore, makes him feel old. Its not really a feeling he appreciates.</p><p>"Four of my members were born in 2000." Chan says with a tired sigh. Namjoon raises an eyebrow - that can't have been very easy. Living with Jungkook when he had been going through puberty was difficult enough - he couldn't imagine living with four of him. "And our maknae was born in 2001, so they're all pretty close in age and just encourage any mischief."</p><p>Namjoon and Taehyung hum in understanding. Namjoon in particular can relate; their own 95-line members just bounce off each other, especially when it came to making mischief, and it only ever got worse when Jungkook got involved.</p><p>"How old is your injured member? Is he one of the kids?" Taehyung asks, deeply interested for a reason Namjoon can't quite understand. Its starting to feel like they're interrogating Chan and Felix.</p><p>"Ah, no, he was born in 1998, he's actually the second oldest member." Chan replies with a smile, although there's something sad to it. "But he's a trouble-maker, all the same."</p><p>Namjoon chuckles - he can understand that. Sometimes, age just doesn't matter. Jin can be a brilliant example of that. Before he can say anything else, though, he's interrupted for a third and final time.</p><p>"Come on Binnie-hyung, you can do it!"</p><p>"I am not that heavy Binnie, if you drop me..."</p><p>"Haha, hyung will kill you, Binnie-hyung."</p><p>"Innie, don't be mean to hyung"</p><p>The groaning, whining, sing-song voices all round the corner, where Namjoon, Taehyung, Chan and Felix are already staring. Namjoon and Taehyung can't help their confusion. but Chan looks exasperated and Felix highly amused.</p><p>"They got Binnie to carry him." Namjoon hears him mutter to himself in English, triumphantly. Namjoon can't help but snort.</p><p>The people rounding the corner are an odd sight. All six of them look fresh and energetic, something Namjoon thought was impossible after the long hours spent at the award show. Even the injured member looked happy, although very mischievous. The young man carrying him seemed put out and a bit strained, but not nearly as badly as Namjoon thought he should in his situation. The four boys surrounding them were all grinning and laughing and Namjoon suddenly felt old. Chan had told them how young his members were, but seeing it definitely enhanced the feeling.</p><p>"Ah, Minho-hyung, stop squeezing!" The young man doing the carrying, presumably 'Binnie', suddenly wheezed. Namjoon pressed his lips together to stop himself laughing at the slightly evil look on 'Minho's' face.</p><p>"Ah, Binnie, what are you talking about?" He asks innocently, even as 'Binnie' continues to wheeze.</p><p>"Alright, children, break it up." Chan interferes suddenly, clapping his hands. The group of six look up, focusing on them. They all seem to freeze at the presence of their seniors. Namjoon finds the reaction adorable. "Minho, don't strangle Changbin. Kids, stop laughing at them, we can't have him killing Binnie, who would do the raps? Bin, come on, let me carry him." Chan moves forward and the group seems to move unconsciously to meet him.</p><p>"Eh, hyung, we've got enough rappers even if Minho killed Binnie." One of the boys argues back. He's pretty small, with dark hair and chubby cheeks.</p><p>"Not if Minho goes to prison." Chan says reasonably.</p><p>"Nah, I'm too pretty for prison." The injured member says, sounding very sure of himself. "Besides, you'd all help me hide the body and provide an alibi."</p><p>What are obviously the younger members are nodding, but Chan just looks even more exasperated. Namjoon admits to himself that the young man - Minho - is very pretty. And also very familiar.</p><p>"Hey wait, you're Lee Minho!" Taehyung suddenly exclaims, straightening up next to him. Stray Kids - surely this must be the entire group? there's eight of them already - all look at them, having seemingly forgotten they were there. Namjoon has never seen a junior group forget they were there before, it was definitely a bit of a reality-check. Adorable, though. They seemed really close as a group, focusing on their injured member and their bickering. Namjoon completely understood, although he thought he should have felt at least a bit offended.</p><p>Then Taehyung's words got through his brain and he took another, squinting look at the familiar young man.</p><p>"Ah, you were one of our back-up dancers. Weren't you on tour with us a few years ago?" Namjoon suddenly remembers. Touring was always an experience and a half and they all worked hard to make friends with their back-up dancers. This not only made things easier on stage and during set up or practices, but it made touring easier. It was always nice to have friends around, especially in a foreign country.</p><p>Minho, who has slid from 'Binnie's' back, looks up at them. With all of them standing there, Namjoon is hit by the overall...smallness of the group. One or two of their members look tall, probably about Taehyung's height, but even then they weren't particularly broad. Namjoon suddenly remembered Felix calling one of their members a 'twig' and abruptly realised what he had meant. He also understood, now, why Chan had been so exasperated about his members tricking 'Binnie' into carrying the injured member. 'Binnie' looks to be shortest, although he's broader than a number of the others.</p><p>"Ah, sunbae-nims." Namjoon is once again startled from his observations by Minho's voice. "I was one of your back-up dancers, yeah." He looks a bit surprised at being remembered, which shouldn't offend Namjoon but does, a little bit. He'd thought they'd built a good rapport with all of their dancers, but he supposed it had been a few years since Minho had worked with them.</p><p>"Ah, Minho, remember, its hyungs." Taehyung says cheerfully, seemingly feeling no awkwardness.</p><p>"Right, hyungs." Minho seems a bit awkward, standing balanced on one foot. His other foot is shoeless and bandaged and Namjoon hopes it doesn't stop the promising dancer in the long-term, although from what Felix had said that thankfully didn't seem likely. "Ah, these are my members." He introduces, suddenly realising that they were unlikely to know names.</p><p>"Chan-hyung's our leader" He nods at the older boy.</p><p>"Changbin" was the young man who had been carrying Minho, and was apparenly 'Binnie's' full name.</p><p>"Hyunjin" Ah, the twig. Namjoon could definitely see where Felix was coming from. The boy was the tallest in the group and slender, although not quite willowy, with a very pretty face.</p><p>"Jisung" turned out to be the boy with the cute cheeks that had argued in favour of killing Changbin.</p><p>"Felix", who had already introduced himself but smiled in greeting none-the-less.</p><p>"Seungmin" bowed politely at them. He was also one of the taller members, which was more obvious from his position beside Changbin.</p><p>"And our maknae, Jeongin." Their maknae was cute, with a bright smile.</p><p>"It's good to meet all of you. It's always nice to meet junior groups." Namjoon greets politely. "I'm Namjoon and this is Taehyung." He introduces, bowing politely. They all bow back, slightly startled. Namjoon thinks - slightly egotistically - that it's because he introduced them when they already know who they are. But he doesn't want to just assume, plus its the polite thing to do.</p><p>"We're sorry for taking up so much of your time." Chan apologises politely, bowing again. The rest of his group follow his example, bowing in apology. They're all startled when Minho stumbles and at least three of his members flash forward to hold him up.</p><p>"You should get home and put your foot up." Taehyung worries, taking a step towards them.</p><p>Chan turns towards them with a smile, although Namjoon notices that this time its slightly strained.</p><p>"Ah, that's probably the best idea." He bows towards them once more. "It was really good to meet you, sunbae-nims. It was," Chan pauses, blushing slightly, again. "It was nice to talk to you, thank you for listening."</p><p>"Ah, Taehyung's already said, Chan-ssi, call us hyungs." Namjoon returns. "And it was our pleasure; its lovely to see such a promising young group. And your a wonderful leader." Namjoon can't resist adding sincerely.</p><p>Chan blush grows brighter, but he continues smiling.</p><p>"Hyungs. Thank you." He repeats, nodding "But seriously, Minho, come on. Get on my back." Chan crouches slightly in front of Minho, wrapping his hands around the dancers thighs as Minho wraps his arms around the leaders neck. When they've both got a good grip, Chan bounces Minho up to settle comfortably on his back. The other members of their group seemed to have calmed down completely, still looking a bit shy in front of the senior idol group members. Namjoon feels endeared and can't help but send them a wide smile.</p><p>"It was nice to meet all of you. Good luck in the next award shows." He raises a fist in an encouraging gesture and is further endeared when all the boys brighten at the gesture.</p><p>"Fighting, sunbae-nims!" They return the gesture before bowing.</p><p>"Ah, I thought we said..." Namjoon laughs slightly as the group finally moves past them, not seeming to hear him as their bickering restarts.</p><p>"You know, I have to stay off my foot, that means you all have to do what I say." Namjoon hears Minho say gleefully.</p><p>"Minho..." That's Chan, sighing in exasperation.</p><p>"Ahh, hyung, we can't do everything!" Someone else complains, although its a new voice that Namjoon doesn't recognise.</p><p>"Yeah, you'll make us do all sorts of stuff!" Namjoon is pretty sure that was Felix.</p><p>"Yah, I'm your hyung, you should do what I say anyway!" Minho complains.</p><p>"Nyugh!" As the voices fade almost entirely, Namjoon catches what sounds like multiple people make the slightly disgusted, definitely defiant noise, and can't help but laugh.</p><p>"Well, they were something, weren't they?" He asks Taehyung, who's returned to leaning on his shoulder.</p><p>"How can they be so energetic when they're so tiny?" Taehyung asks, wonder in his voice.</p><p>Namjoon can't help his bark of laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>